Pretend Lovers
by Alumi
Summary: In an attempt to get out of an arranged engagement, Akashi suggested that Kuroko pretended to be his fiance.
1. Chapter 1

******Summary: In an attempt to get out of an arrangement engagement, Akashi suggested that Kuroko pretended to be his fiance. **

:

"What?" Akashi said as he spoke to his father through his cellphone.

His father said, "A business partner and I agreed that you'd be marrying his daughter next year."

That was very important news, and Akashi didn't particularly like it. "You thought informing me of something as important as an arranged engagement over the phone was a good idea? Why did you make it official before telling me?"

"I don't see why not. It would be beneficial for our company. You know that, so I expect your absolute corporation in this. You'll be meeting her soon in a few days. I'll call you later "

Akashi was understandably irritated. The family name Akashi was a burden on his shoulders, and he was expected to be above average in everything that he did. It was suffocating. He always listened to his father's demands ever since he was a child, but an arranged marriage? He suspected that this would happen sooner or later, but he wanted to at least chose who he wanted to be with and build his family with for the rest his life. "I understand."

"Good. I'll call you with details later. Take care."

His father hung up, and Akashi stared at the walls of his office. He had to think of a plan to get out of the engagement at all costs. It would be the first time he ever rebelled against his father's decisions, and it needed to be a success. He pressed a button on the intercom of his desk. He called out for his secretary, "Go to my office and pick up some documents."

The other person on the phone answered, "Yes."

A short time later, the doors of his office were opened, and Kuroko came into view. His expression was blank as he asked, "Where are they?"

Akashi pointed to the stack on his desk. "Here."

Kuroko walked straight toward the desk and swiftly picked up the documents. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Akashi replied.

"Alright, then I'll be leaving." Kuroko turned to leave.

As Akashi looked at Kuroko's retreating form, a thought came to mind. It was a ridiculous plan and could have severe consequences, but it was a satisfying one that could serve its purpose. "Actually, yes. There is something I want you to do."

Kuroko stopped and waited. "Oh?"

"Tetsuya...marry me."

:

******A/N: I've been thinking of this story for ages, but wasn't so sure about writing it. Well, I hope it works out. Anyway, thank you very much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! ****They give me motivation to write.**

:

Once Akashi said those words, Kuroko froze. The first thought that came to his mind was that he must have heard that wrong. There was no way his boss would propose to him out of the blue. They weren't even dating, and he was sure Akashi never once looked at him any more than he should at his employees.

He didn't even think Akashi was even interested in women, much less in men.

A expressionless look on his face, Kuroko waited for a few seconds before responding, "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I didn't hear what you said correctly. "

Akashi repeated bluntly, "Marry me."

Now he knew he heard right. Kuroko was thinking there might be an apocalypse soon. "I never questioned you before, Akashi-kun, but _what?_"

"My father set me up to marry a business partner's daughter, who I never met before."

Kuroko wasn't following his logic. "So, you want me to marry you instead? Why?"

"We're not actually going to marry. I'm proposing that we pretend that we're fiances until my father is convinced that he should withdraw from the engagement."

Finally letting his emotions show, Kuroko gave him an incredulous look at that. "I'm a man, not a woman," he noted dully. He never met any of Akashi's family members before, but he had a feeling that revealing Akashi as someone who was attracted to the same gender wasn't going to bode well. He wondered if Akashi wanted to make his father furious.

"Precisely," Akashi anwered. "If he knows that I'm not interested in women, then he might reconsider."

Kuroko hesitated. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I won't force you, but I would appreciate it if you complied."

Akashi sounded like he was giving Kuroko a choice in the matter, but Kuroko knew better. Underlying his seemingly harmless words was a threat. Seijuurou Akashi, in Kuroko's opinion, was the very definition of one of the most dangerous bosses in the world. When he was angry enough, he could make any grown man cry and beg for mercy. Back when Kuroko worked as his subordinate for the first time, he didn't understand all the hype on why his coworkers were so afraid of Akashi.

_Defy him and you're dead_, they said to Kuroko.

Kuroko thought they were exaggerating, but after only a few days at his new job, he realized how true those words were. The red-haired man was merciless when he fired an employee. In a desperate attempt not to have that happen to him, Kuroko worked hard at his job, completing everything he did carefully and efficiently. To his amazement, Akashi saw how productive Kuroko was, and appointed him as his personal secretary. He may have received a noteworthy promotion, and his salary may have increased significantly, but Kuroko didn't actually like the fact that he had to see Akashi much more frequently than he already had to.

And Akashi asking _him_ of all people to pretend to be his fiance only added to Kuroko's displeasure.

Kuroko weighed the good and the bad of agreeing to this. The whole idea seemed troublesome and ridiculous, but if he didn't agree, Akashi would be upset, and an upset boss was never a good thing, especially if it was Akashi.

Kuroko's career was on the line.

Finally, he said, "If you insist, I'll comply." Then he added, "But you can't make me do anything I'm not comfortable with."

"That's very vague, Tetsuya." Akashi crossed his arms and sat farther back on his chair. "Be more specific."

"Are we going to do anything that other real couples do? Like kissing or..." He couldn't say anything else. Kuroko could not imagine himself being together with Akashi, much less kissing him or doing anything romantic with him.

"My family is quite conservative. I doubt that they'll force us to act like a couple in public as proof. But if it comes to that, I won't go any farther than you want me to."

Akashi may have been a demon to work with, but he wasn't the type to lie and break promises. He was brutally honest. Knowing this, Kuroko gulped before making his decision. "Then yes, I'll comply as long as you keep your word."

Agreeing with his answer, Akashi smugly smiled. "Excellent. I'm glad that you approve, Tetsuya. It wouldn't have turned out well if you didn't."

Yes, Kuroko had no doubt about that. He only hoped that he wasn't going to regret this later.

:

**A/N: Thank your for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Your support really helped me stay motivated to write this.**

:

After finishing a call from his father about the details of meeting his fiance, Akashi smirked. He couldn't wait to see his father's reaction once Akashi put his plan into motion. When he goes to meet the woman that his father intended for him to marry, he'll have Kuroko with him as well. Once Akashi explained why he was there, his father would certainly be displeased. He could imagine it now.

This idea was perfect.

:

Kuroko was panicking as he stood in front of his apartment. He fidgeted with the collar on his neat, pressed shirt. Even though his expression was a blank as a blank canvas, he was full out panicking. Akashi was going to pick him soon to meet his father and his fiance. There, Akashi would lie about his relationship with Kuroko, and chaos would surely ensue.

Why the hell did he let himself get involved in such a mess?

Oh, right. His job. That was the only reason that was keeping him sane at moment. He needed to calm down.

Then he saw a moving vehicle heading toward his apartment. He blinked. It was a classic, white limo. That must have cost a fortune to buy.

The limo parked next to the spot he was standing at. One of its windows automatically rolled down and Kuroko saw Akashi's gaze facing him. Of course the limo would belong to Akashi. Kuroko knew that none of his neighbors were wealthy enough to rent a limo, much less buy one.

"Get in," Akashi commanded. "We don't have all day."

Kuroko immediately obeyed.

:

The ride to the meeting place was...quiet, despite the fact that Akashi briefly told him what they should do once they arrived.

Kuroko never started a conversation with Akashi unless if it was work-related. He fully expected Akashi to be someone who only wanted a professional relationship with his employees, so Kuroko never thought there was ever a need to know him on a personal level.

"We've arrived, Sir," the driver in the front said.

"I know," Akashi replied. Then he turned to Kuroko. "I trust you do not need to have me repeat the plan?"

Kuroko nodded. "I know what I need to do."

"Good."

Akashi and Kuroko got out of the limo. Kuroko gazed at the place they were at. It appeared to be a luxurious restaurant that only the rich could afford to go to without a large dent in their wallet.

Akashi gestured at it with his hand. "Let's go in."

:

If it wasn't for Akashi, Kuroko would never enter this kind of restaurant in his entire life. Glittering chandeliers, tall windows, and intricate designs made up the restaurant. Seeing both men and women alike wear expensive, formal clothing made Kuroko felt out of place. He was dressed formally as well, but his clothes were cheaply bought at a blow-out sale at a thrift store.

He didn't have to be a genius to know that he didn't belong here.

He noticed that plenty of women were looking at Akashi. Kuroko wasn't surprised. It was not uncommon knowledge that Akashi was indeed handsome. His unique, heterochromatic eyes only added to his charm, though his superiority complex kept him from having an active dating lifestyle.

As they walked forward, Akashi said, "We're going up. My father reserved the entire floor upstairs."

Kuroko couldn't help it. He widened his eyes slightly. From what he saw so far, the restaurant was gigantic. Akashi's family must be filthy rich to reserve one entire floor.

:

He wished Akashi warned him that the stairs were long. Kuroko was a bit out of breath once he and Akashi reached the top, yet Akashi remained calm and collected. Kuroko was never that physically athletic. Why couldn't they have used the elevator instead?

Then two middle-aged men and a beautiful woman came into his view. They were sitting at one of the tables at the center of the large room. Kuroko guessed that the woman was the fiance. Now that he was truly facing them, his panic only increased tenfold. He was definitely going to regret ever going through with this.

Akashi walked straight toward them with Kuroko following close behind him. Once they were at the table, they took a seat at the table. Now that he was closer, Kuroko took a careful look at Akashi's fiance. She was beautiful. Her hair was styled into pretty curls, and she wore an elegant dress. She looked like a nice person, but Kuroko knew from personal experience that appearances could be deceiving.

Akashi looked at his father straight in the eyes as he spoke, "It's nice to see you again, Father."

"It's nice to see you as well, Seijuurou. It's been a long time since I last saw you. Have you been well?"

"Yes, of course."

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Akashi was talking to his father, yet they're were so formal with each other, as if they were strangers. He wondered if Akashi had a strained relationship with his father.

"I'm glad to hear that," Akashi's father said. He turned his head slightly to look at Kuroko. "But, can you introduce this companion of yours?"

Kuroko felt a tiny bit irritated. Akashi's father said the question in a condescending tone. It appeared that Akashi wasn't the only one with a major superiority complex. "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. It's nice to meet you," he said.

"I assume that he is a friend of yours? You never mentioned that he would be coming with you."

"No, I didn't," Akashi replied. It was now or never. "I came here to tell you that I cannot go through with the engagement."

Akashi's father gave him a strange look, and his fiance's face crumpled into confusion. "May I ask why?"

Akashi smirked then. "The reason is obvious, Father." He raised a hand to gesture to Kuroko. "You see, he is already my fiance."

Kuroko braced himself for the inevitable. He knew that all hell was about to break loose the moment Akashi finished that sentence.

:

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I don't know the first name of Akashi's father, so I'm just going to refer to him as Akihiko. I hope you don't mind.**

:

Akashi's fiance gasped loudly, and her father, who was right beside her, dropped his jaw wide open.

Kuroko cringed when Akihiko's expression morphed into a heavy frown. To say he was angry was a big understatement. He looked as if he would murder someone right then and there. A suffocating and tense silence fell upon them, and Kuroko was itching to leave in order to escape from it. He wanted to run, flee, and escape. But he made a promise to Akashi, and Kuroko had to keep it.

Finally, Akihiko opened his mouth to speak. He seethed, "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Tetsuya is my fiance," Akashi said nonchalantly.

Incredulity was apparent in Akihiko's voice. "He is a _man_."

Kuroko couldn't blame him. Akashi practically told his father that he was gay, when really, he wasn't. Well, at least Kuroko didn't think Akashi liked men.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Seijuurou, do you not know what you are implying to me?"

"Implying what?" Akashi asked sarcastically. "That I'm attracted to a male, and that I would want to be with him enough to actually marry him?"

That did it. Akihiko's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked like he was going to burst from his fury. He said heatedly, "I forbid you from marrying him."

Akashi smirked at the demand. "I have to disagree."

"How dare you be disobedient towards me!"

Akashi shook his head. "I've listened to your demands ever since I was born, but not this time, Father." His eyes flashed maliciously. "Break off the engagement or else I'm leaving the Akashi family."

Now Kuroko was shocked, too. He jerked his head to look at Akashi with wide eyes. It could have been a bluff, but Kuroko had a feeling that Akashi would really go as far as to cut ties with his family if he had to. Did he want to get out of the engagement that badly?

Akihiko turned red from anger at the threat. "What?"

"You heard me. It's your decision that will determine whether or not I'll stay with the company. I don't need it nor do I need the family name. I never did."

Akihiko was fuming. "Y-you...insolent..."

Kuroko waited for the rest of Akihiko's answer with bated breath. Ever since Akashi worked with the company, the Akashi corporation had been flourishing more than ever. If he left, it would have a great, negative influence and could prove to be the company's downfall. The question was: Is his father willingly to let that happen?

Finally, Akihiko huffed. He raised his hands in the air as he said, "Fine, do whatever you want! I'll cancel the engagement just as you wanted." Then he pointed at Kuroko. "But only if he proves to me that he is worthy enough to be part of our family!"

Kuroko nearly flinched when Akihiko said that.

Then Akihiko let his arms fall back to his sides. "Just know this, if I'm not satisfied with him as a marriage candidate, you will marry whoever I pick for you. Not only that, but there will be severe consequences for both you and him, understand?"

Akashi said, "I agree with your terms."

Kuroko wanted to disagree since he didn't want Akashi's father to keep an eye on Kuroko from now on, but he knew that this would determine Akashi's future, so he shut his lips tightly.

:

Kuroko felt a headache starting. Things just got bad to worst. He thought all of this would be over soon, and that he would have a purely boss and secretary relationship with Akashi again, but that was naïve thinking. It looked like this was going to drag out longer than he thought it would.

After that meeting, Akihiko left immediately in anger. His business partner and Akashi's possibly now ex-fiance followed quickly after. Sitting back in the limo, Akashi and Kuroko looked out of the windows next to them, not facing each other.

Kuroko stared at his reflection in the polished glass. Buildings and crowded streets flew past his vision in a blur as the driver drove across the roads.

Suddenly, he heard Akashi call his name, "Tetsuya."

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze to face Akashi. "Yes?"

Akashi wasn't looking at him when he asked, "Are you still willingly do this? I don't expect things to turn out peacefully just yet. It's not too late to bail out."

Kuroko blinked at that. For a moment, he thought he heard a subtle hint of concern in Akashi's voice. He shook his head. He must be imagining things.

"No, it's alright. Besides, I don't think it's right for your father to force you to marry someone you barely know."

Hearing that, Akashi finally turned to face him then, and he slightly smiled at Kuroko.

Kuroko's heart beat faster as he watched Akashi. It wasn't the smug smirk that Akashi usually had, but a light-hearted smile. Akashi wasn't smirking. He was _smiling_.

"Well," Akashi said. "I knew I could count on you. You are my best employee, after all."

"T-thank you for the compliment." Kuroko quickly averted his gaze away from Akashi and pretended to be very interested by the view outside.

That surprised Kuroko...He never thought Akashi would react that way or was even capable of smiling like that. From that point on, he knew that he would be learning more about the man known as Sejuurou Akashi.

:

**A/N: Decided to update to celebrate Kuroko's birthday. Happy b-day, Kuroko! Thank you for reading, everyone. I hoped you liked the chapter. I really appreciate your support!  
**


End file.
